This invention generally relates to an inflatable balloon and/or other mesh deployment means, especially useful for hernia repair surgery.
Modern surgical techniques are intended to be minimally invasive. Endoscopic surgery is a prime example of this minimally invasive approach and has led to the development of various instruments that may be inserted through a small incision to operate internally. Minimally invasive procedures are also commonly employed in the treatment of hernia (inguinal, femoral, hiatal, ventral, incisional and umbilical hernias).
Hernia is a common medical condition in which an organ protrudes through an opening in its surrounding tissue (especially in the abdominal region). The hernia is sometimes treated in a tension free repair, such as implementation of meshes/patches. In carrying out laparoscopic ventral or incisional or umbilical or inguinal hernia procedures, the surgeon usually rolls the patch/mesh and then inserts it into a trocar sleeve or its opening and delivers it into the abdominal or pre-peritoneal cavity. A laparoscopic forceps is then used to unfurl the mesh/patch and place it posterior to the hernia defect completely covering it with a sufficient overlap. The mesh/patch may then be held in place by stapling or suturing it to underlying tissue.
One of the major problems of the above procedure is the unrolling or spreading and the positioning or deploying of the mesh inside the abdominal or the pre-peritoneal cavity. The step of unrolling the mesh, directing the right side of the mesh and it's orientation, positioning and fixating the mesh and positioning it in the right place and orienting it to the right direction, usually adds significantly to the time required for carrying out the procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,824,082 ('082) relates to a prosthetic hernia repair patch that can be rolled into a tube for laparoscopic delivery through a trocar and which deploys to a generally planar form when ejected from the trocar into the abdominal cavity. The deployment of the prosthetic is done by embedding a wire frame made of shape memory alloys into the prosthetic. When the prosthetic is inserted into the body it is heated thus, activated—i.e. it springs into its functional, predetermined configuration and deploys the patch. However, embedding a wire frame in a prosthetic is complicated.
Another approach to the problem of folds in a deployed mesh was to attach it to an inflatable balloon which, after inflation, expands and spreads the mesh. Such a device was disclosed in PCT publication no. WO08/065653. It was found that the fixation of the mesh to the inflatable balloon is of utmost importance, since a method of connecting and disconnecting should be stand specific standards. It should not only allow a rapid fixation, but also, if necessary, rapid disconnection. The user should be able to perform the fixation and the disconnection not only outside the body, but also in a narrow abdominal cavity, during an open and even a laparoscopic procedure. Despite the required detachment abilities, the fixation should be strong as long as it is required, so that the mesh, deployed under laparoscopic measures, won't detach or fold in the abdominal cavity. The fixation should not harm the inflatable balloon or the mesh, and should allow the fixation of different sizes of meshes to different sizes of balloons, so as not to limit the options.
Thus, there is still a long felt need for a device that is simple and will shorten the time required for the spreading and the positioning of the mesh inside the body.
Furthermore, there is still need for a device that can strongly fixate a variety of mesh sizes to an inflatable balloon, or other deployment means, with rapid and easy attachment/detachment capabilities even under laparoscopic procedure, without damaging the patient, the mesh or the balloon.